Sunflowers and Violets
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Porque cada flor simboliza algo para él, aunque eso no quita que los girasoles sean sus favoritos. [SilPearl Week 2018].


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Pearl.

 **Notas:** Escrito para el septimo día de la SilPearl Week.

 **Dedicatoria:** Crow, en serio espero que le guste esto dado a que sin usted realmente no hubiera podido cumplir con la semana y demás. Así que este fic fue escrito sólo para usted.

* * *

 **S** unflowers and **V** iolets

* * *

Gustaba de ayudar a su madre en el jardín, no había día que no le gustará mancharse de lado un poco y ayudar a echar agua a las diferentes flores que hay en el jardín delantero. Aunque si tuviera una favorita diría que son los girasoles, siempre le hacen sonreír por alguna razón, pero odiaba cuando llegaban a marchitarse en los días de invierno. Después de todo son a los que más cuidado le pone, quizás por eso quiere tener uno en su habitación creyendo que podría resguardarlo del frío. Pero no falta mucho para que descubra que no es el caso.

Recuerda que se enojo tanto cuando en diciembre se levantó, y en vez de emocionarse por navidad, como cualquier otro chico de seis años lo haría, se molestó tanto con ese día, su girasol que tenía en una maceta se había marchitado. No era justo, lo había cuidado bastante como para que aquello pasará. Tiene una rabia enorme y se pondría a llorar de no ser porque sabe que quizás podía pasar eso, después de todo su madre se lo dijo. Se acomoda su pijama mientras camina rumbo para tomar la maceta, verla ahí le deprimía en parte. Así que por eso supone que irá a dejarla al jardín mejor.

Se abrigo a como pudo, y se puso unas botas para no congelar sus pies con la nieve, sale sin hacer mucho ruido porque no quiere que sus padres despierten ya que sabe que seguro siguen esperando a Santa. Los adultos deberían saber que él suele llegar de noche, aunque en esos momentos no importa. Es por ello por lo que sale de la casa para sentir el frío golpear su rostro. Sus mejillas rápidamente toman un brillo rojizo de golpe haciendo que el alce su bufanda. Era culpa del estúpido frío, lo detesta demasiado.

Deja la maceta en el pórtico de la casa ya que no quiere caminar más allá de eso. Se frustra y entra de nuevo a la casa sin notar como en la casa de a la par había un camión de mudanza frente a esta. Después de todo no es algo que le importe a un niño de seis años y mucho menos uno que tiene la cabeza ocupada por la culpa de las flores o mejor dicho de como detesta que se marchiten.

El niño rubio entró y decidió que dormiría otro rato, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer más que aquello. Además debe esperar a sus padres para abrir los regalos.

* * *

—¿Sigues durmiendo campeón? —pregunta Palmer quien se había subido a la cama de su hijo para tratar de despertarlo, pero no funcionaba, al parecer se quedo como el año pasado esperando a _Santa,_ eso supone mientras decide atacarlo con un ataque de cosquillas—. ¡Vamos es navidad, debemos apurarnos! ¡Hay muchos regalos! —indica mientras escucha unas suaves risas del ajeno y no puede evitar sonreír—. Bien parece que el bello durmiente despertó, así que vamos, si te apuras te dejo abrir los primeros regalos —comenta mientras se levanta y va rumbo al comedor dando espacio para que el otro se arregle, después de todo su niño ya sabe hacer eso a solas.

Pearl se mueve en la cama y se hubiera levantado emocionado de no ser por culpa que su vista rápidamente se dirigió a donde había estado su maceta. Frunce el ceño y hace una nota mental para pedirle a Santa el otro año que no haya tanto frío, quizás si no lo hay podría tener un girasol para siempre. O quizás no sólo eso sino varias flores, simplemente le gustan, casi tanto como jugar video juegos o comer panqueques. Imposible que no le saquen una sonrisa, y quizás por eso ahora su enojo se va unos minutos.

Baja corriendo con la misma ropa que tuvo hace unas horas atrás después de todo no se la quito a excepción de las botas para volver acostarse en la cama. Aunque mientras baja escucha a sus padres hablar de algo que no entiende, sólo escucha que hay nuevos vecinos o algo así, realmente no le interesa. Así que simplemente va a buscar sus regalos no sin antes saludar a su madre y decirle que se ve bonita.

* * *

Durante la cena siempre eran ellos tres por ello se le hacía raro que hubiera más personas aquel día en su casa, le habían saludado, pero no tenía idea como llamarlos, así que supone que sólo debe saludar como lo hace como cuando su padre lleva a sus amigos a casa o cuando lo hace su madre. En esos momentos desearía poder jugar su nuevo videojuego que le trajo Santa, pero no podría al parecer, aunque antes que piense como escapar fingiendo un dolor de estomago —consejo que su mejor amigo dice que funciona para todo—, le acaba saludando alguien que no es un adulto, es una chica de cabello castaño y no puede evitar pensar que es extraño, no recordaba que alguna vez le visitará una niña y ella parecía bastante emocionada.

—¿Quieres salir a jugar afuera? —pregunta la chica luego de saludarlo ya que realmente ella no tenía emoción de comer y escuchar a sus padres hablar de la mudanza. No sabía que los vecinos tenían un hijo y aquello en parte le emocionaba porque así podría jugar a con él después de todo Silver se queja mucho cuando juegan—. Podríamos hacer una guerra de nieve, aunque, sería injusto.

Pearl trata de procesar todo lo que le dice aquella chica y tan sólo asiente sin saber a que se enfrenta—. Uh claro —responde y aunque odie el frío acaba de seguir a la mayor quien le lleva directo a fuera jalándole de la mano—; ¿cómo te llamas niña? —pregunta sin saber cómo decirle.

La chica voltea a verlo y sonríe—. Me llamo Blue, tengo once años —indica la chica sin dejar la sonrisa mientras se acomoda su bufanda—; ven debes conocer a mi hermano también él no quería entrar porque dice que se aburriría, pero ahora puede ser tu amigo —comenta la chica emocionada mientras jala al otro yendo directo al patio de la otra casa—. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

—Pearl —dice tratando de entender todo lo que sucedió en cuestión de nada, pensó que sólo jugaría a con ella, pero al escuchar que tiene un hermano le hace suponer que lo incluirán; aunque no termina de captar todo hasta que ve a un chico quien esta haciendo un muñeco de nieve o eso parece, está más cubierto que él así que no puede ver mucho de él más que parte de su rostro.

—Bien, Pearl, él es Silver, pero puedes llamarlo Sil-chan —indica ella con una sonrisa mientras jala a su hermano para que salude al nuevo vecino—; Silver, él es Pearl, se bueno porque serán amigos a partir de ahora —sentencia la chica. Para cualquiera aquella escena sería un tanto extraña, pero para Blue no, simplemente no espero que pudiera conseguirle un amigo a su hermano tan pronto, y es que Silver es un tanto antisocial así que es mejor asegurarse. Después de todo si tiene un amigo no debería preocuparse tanto a por el chico.

* * *

—¿Por qué la tienes afuera? —pregunta en un tono bajo, habían pasado ya unas semanas y ahora era normal ver al pelirrojo a veces cerca de la casa donde Pearl vivía, si bien no lo consideraba un amigo era mejor hablar a con alguien dado a que sus padres estaban ocupados y Blue salía a quien sabe dónde—. Parece una maceta para interiores —murmura mientras se acerca a aquella.

Pearl frunce el ceño, había olvidado aquella flor de no ser por culpa del ajeno—. Esta marchita, por culpa del frío —indica y es que si bien había debía regar un poco el resto de las macetas que si soportaban aquellos climas—. Por eso no me gusta…

—Los girasoles no se marchitan, tan sólo se retraen hasta que vuelva haber calor —indica mientras ve como hace aquello—; mi hermana dice que las flores crecen con amor, pero eso es estúpido, después de todo simplemente necesitan los cuidados apropiados —dice mientras ve al ajeno—, si les echas más agua harás que mueran.

El rubio vio sobre su hombro y nota como el ajeno parece estar seguro de eso, le lanza una mirada molesta mientras deja de lado la regadera—. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de flores? —pregunta indignado porque pensó que el ajeno no sabía nada, después de todo casi ni habla y además de eso es bastante bajo, incluso más que él. Seguro su cerebro era igual.

—Porque leo mucho —reta el otro sin inmutarse por la mirada ajena. Se acomoda la bufanda mientras ve al ajeno—, además no deberías enojarte, te estoy ayudando —dice frustrándose ya que recuerda que su hermana le pidió que fuera amable pero el otro era un crío de seis años, simplemente no lo soportaba para nada, hubiera preferido otro vecino, pero parece que son los únicos chicos de aquel vecindario o eso asume dado a que no ha visto a otro.

El rubio ve al suelo antes de suspirar, no puede evitar escuchar en su mente la voz de su madre regañándole por ser descortés—. Gra-Gracias, Sil-chan.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Soy mayor que tú! —dice mientras le ve con enojo y es que no podía creer que un niño le dijera así, se supone que debería decirle algo como Silver-san, después de todo le lleva cuatro años.

* * *

Cuando volvió a llegar la primavera, Pearl, notó que el pelirrojo de su vecino tenía razón, tan sólo eso bastaba para que la flor volviera a verse como antes, simplemente suspiro y supuso que quizás el ajeno si sabía más de flores.

* * *

—¿Así que cumples siete? —pregunta Silver quien estaba sentado en el pórtico como siempre—; supongo que te debo un regalo —comenta mientras ve como el ajeno riega el resto de plantas, parece que es la tarea favorita del chico, aunque recuerda como ha visto a la madre de este hacer lo mismo casi al día siguiente y supone que la mujer repara los accidentes del chico o algo parecido, después de todo no le sorprendería, Pearl tiene mucha energía y a veces parece ir más allá de lo debido con las cosas—. Quizás te regale un girasol, parece que te gustan mucho —dice en un tono serio mientras ve como deja aquellas plantas al final. Parece que piensa un poco después de todo las deja al final para no agregarles agua de más.

Pearl al escuchar aquello asiente—. Lo son, son bastante bonitos porque buscan el sol… ¿cual es tu flor favorita, Silver? —pregunta mientras deja la regadera de lado para ver al otro, realmente desde que le hace compañía los fines de semana su madre ya no le vigila cuando debe ayudar a con el jardín cosa que en parte disfruta más—. Aunque seguro no te gustan, después de todo ni siquiera tienen jardín —indica mientras se va a sentar a su par.

Silver simplemente suelta lo que parece una risa cosa que sorprende al rubio ya que no lo había escuchar reír durante todo el tiempo que le llevaba conociendo—. No tenemos porque nadie lo cuidaría, mis padres suelen estar fuera mucho tiempo, aunque bueno, a mí me gustan las violetas —admite mientras se queda viendo con dirección a donde esta su casa—; ¿quieres comer un helado? Hay en casa y…

—Claro.

* * *

Silver no recordaba tener un amigo donde vivía antes, es decir, Blue le había presentado a unos cuantos chicos y chicas del vecindario, pero todos se cansaban de él. Le decían que era molesto y aburrido. Quizás por eso la chica estaba más que encantada con que fuera amigo del rubio de la casa adyacente. Y es que parecía que al ajeno no le molestaba para nada su actitud, al contrario, parecía tolerarla bastante bien. Y a diferencia de un chico que conoció en las clases cuyo nombre le da dolor de cabeza, le agrada, Pearl le agrada. Es por ello por lo que le invitó a jugar en la consola aquel día.

Pearl por su parte se sorprendió por la invitación del ajeno, usualmente sólo se veían afuera así que pese a tener tareas acepto de inmediato y le aviso a su madre quien parecía feliz a por ello. Aunque en esos momentos, estaba frustrado a más no poder dado a que no podía ganarle al ajeno para nada, era injusto, Silver parecía dedicarse a aquello todo el día en vez de salir, seguro que por eso es tan pálido y bajo. Piensa aquello mientras va cruzando la línea de meta en segundo lugar. Odia el juego de carreras en definitiva.

—Deberías tratar de ir a por los objetos, se usan con el gatillo —comenta el pelirrojo mientras ve al ajeno—, quizás así puedas ganarme —dice mientras se levanta—, voy a traer soda, práctica un poco mientras —una vez ha soltado aquello va directo a la cocina pare buscar dos vasos y servirle al otro y a sí mismo, cuando regresa ve que el ajeno no ha tocado el juego así que supone que no hizo nada más que esperarlo—, toma —indica tendiendo el vaso con soda para el otro sin saber porque no había practicado.

Pearl agradece mientras el ajeno pone una nueva partida, si trataba de hacerlo sólo sería aburrido en definitivo. Es por ello por lo que le espero y aunque acabará perdiendo prefiere eso a que jugar sólo porque si ese fuera el caso mejor se hubiera quedado en casa. Trata de seguir los consejos del ajeno y se sorprende al ver que durante una vuelta completa le logro adelantar. Y pensó que le ganaría de no ser porque el ajeno le venció en la última vuelta. Estaba a punto de pedirle la revancha de no ser porque sólo le basto alzar la vista y notar que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Buen juego —dice Silver mientras Pearl se levanta—, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta al ver que se aleja de la habitación, y cree que es una rabieta de niño pequeño por perder así que no puede evitar levantarse para seguirlo suponiendo que se irá o algo.

—Debo ir a casa, no he hecho mis tareas —admite—, aunque… ¿podemos jugar mañana? Sé que puedo ganarte, y algún día lo haré, Sil-chan —dice mientras le ve fijamente como si le retará a aquello cosa que hace al mayor sonreír, aunque luego, el pelirrojo, cae en cuenta de algo.

Pearl suelta una risa, y es que le causa gracia que el ajeno se enfade por ese apodo—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames así? —pregunta con calma mientras frota el puente de su nariz creyendo que la verdadera culpable es su hermana, ya verá como hacer para que dejen de llamarlo de esa manera.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dice Pearl emocionado al ver a su amigo salir. No había podido verlo antes porque olvido poner una alarma como cuando va a clases. Aquel día había demasiado frío y realmente sentía que debió ponerse una bufanda porque en esos momentos sentía su garganta doler un poco—; ¿ya comiste pastel? —pregunta pese a la distancia mientras más se acerca al otro quien al igual que él esta cruzando el patio de su casa.

Silver no sabía como tratar con Pearl. Realmente era complicado algunas veces, aunque aquel día supone que no tiene más que aceptar sus ánimos, después de todo aquel día es sólo una vez al año—. Pearl, todavía es de mañana, no me van a dar pastel tan temprano —comenta cuando por fin esta frente al ajeno quien parece entender su punto—, además te invite a la fiesta que habrá luego porque sé que sino te doy pastel seguro haces una rabieta.

—¡Yo no hago rabietas! —indica mientras desvía la mirada—, aunque en realidad es, si no me das pastel no te daré tu regalo y es algo especial que sé que te gustará —dice mientras le ve con orgullo, aunque antes que pueda decir algo acaba teniendo un suave ataque de tos por culpa del frío. Se toca la garganta y espera no enfermarse por culpa de la bufanda. Aunque antes de poder decir algo más siente como Silver le acomoda algo caliente en el cuello, y nota como se había quitado la bufanda para ponérsela a él—. ¡Te vas a enfermar! —advierte preocupado, aunque antes de que pueda quitársela el ajeno toma sus manos.

—Yo soporto más el frío así que nada de quejas o no habrá pastel —amenaza a con ello mientras le ve con seriedad—, además yo soy mayor que tú, no me enfermo tan fácil como un niño que olvida su bufanda —dice aquello mientras ve como el ajeno se queda quieto.

Pearl se frustra en parte por eso porque no quiere que su amigo se enferme tampoco—. Pero eres más bajo que yo, Sil-chan, así que tu te enfermarás más rápido porque tu cuerpo más es más débil —indica tratando de argumentar, aunque parece que logro todo lo contrario al ver el obvio fastidió en los ojos plata del ajeno.

El pelirrojo decide mejor ir a casa—. Iré a por otra, así que espérame acá —suelta aquello y es que sabe que el ajeno no dejará de insultarlo (pese a que sabe que no lo hace) a menos a que tenga una en el cuello.

Simplemente observo como el ajeno se alejaba y esperaba que dijera la verdad, de lo contrario se podría enfermar y no sería nada bueno que estuviera así en su fiesta. Más porque eso significaba que no podría darle su regalo, así que simplemente se queda esperando al otro ahí bajo la nieve y al verlo regresar con una bufanda sonríe. Ahora sólo será cuestión de que llegue el momento.

* * *

Pearl realmente extrañaba al pelirrojo, su amigo se había ido de vacaciones durante el descanso de invierno, y por otro lado Diamond vivía demasiado lejos como pare visitarlo, al menos podía enviarles algunos mensajes a ambos, aunque Silver no le contestaba y eso le frustraba. Al menos podría salir en unos días a con Diamond, después de todo ya entrarían secundaria y recuerda como Silver le ha dicho que es más difícil aquella. Cuando ve que su mejor amigo le responde rápidamente revisa el mensaje, al leer que Diamond dice que puede ir a su casa se emociona bastante.

Así que rápidamente le avisa a su madre. Y no puede evitar quedarse sentado en el pórtico ansioso, esperando que llegue el ajeno con sus padres. Tarda un rato, pero cuando llega no puede evitar emocionarse y saludarle a con un abrazo ya que no lo había visto durante rato—. Pensé que no vendrías —comenta—, así que vamos tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas —lo jala rápidamente mientras el otro ni siquiera puede despedirse de sus padres, pero sabe que estarán bien.

Una vez dentro le lleva hasta su habitación. Diamond simplemente baja su mochila y la deja a un lado para así sentarse en la cama del ajeno a sabiendas que jugaran algún videojuego—. ¿No está tu vecino? —pregunta Diamond cosa que era extraño en parte de ver, ya que usualmente cuando visitaba al otro durante vacaciones se topaba con aquel chico pelirrojo que era bastante callado de a principios, aunque parecía que era todo lo contrario a con Pearl.

—No, salió de vacaciones —explica mientras busca el juego favorito de Diamond para así distraerse—; es extraño que no este realmente, casi siempre se la mantiene acá —dice aquello casi sin pensar mientras pone el disco en su lugar.

Diamond simplemente no dice nada y no puede evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, sabe que son amigos, pero por alguna razón el ajeno siempre le dice que él es su mejor amigo, ¿eso significa que Silver es cómo un hermano para el otro? No había pensado en eso hasta aquel día—. Ya veo, en ese caso espero te traiga un recuerdo —suelta aquello sabiendo que es mejor no preguntar después de todo ya el tiempo dirá, aunque no puede evitar sentir que quizás se equivoca con la nueva idea que se le viene a la cabeza. Era mejor pensar que Pearl sólo miraba al pelirrojo como un hermano en vez de suponer que el rubio quizás este enamorado del otro.

* * *

Era el primer cumpleaños de Silver, desde que lo conoce al menos, donde no puede darle su regalo, es por ello por lo que le escribió un largo mensaje deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Luego de hacer eso simplemente se frustro, quizás se había acostumbrado demasiado a pasar los días de vacaciones con Sil-chan. Y es en ese momento donde su mirada va directo a la maceta que esta en su habitación, tan sólo le bastaba ver aquella flor pese a que estuviera _marchita_ en esa época para recordarlo.

* * *

Enero sigue siendo un mes helado, por ello acomoda su bufanda lo mejor que puede, realmente hubiera preferido quedarse más tiempo de vacaciones, a donde habían ido tenía un clima mucho más agradable, aunque no quedaba de otra. Así que simplemente ve a su hermana quien esta descansando como si nada en su asiento. Hasta ahora había podido usar su teléfono dado a que la castaña se lo quito porque _debía pasar tiempo con la familia._ Entiende el punto de aquella, pero a la vez ella no entiende que es tener a un molesto chico molesto por no responder mensajes. Quizás por eso no ha respondido a ninguno pese a tenerlo ya desde hace un rato, prefiere hacerlo en persona y contarle todo.

Cuando el auto se detiene por fin Silver suspira, espera que Pearl este dormido todavía. Ayuda a bajar las maletas del auto y además con otras cosas. Una vez todo listo cruza el patio como siempre, agradece estar abrigado o se congelaría, como cada estación acaba sentándose en el pórtico para esperar al ajeno. Y no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa antes que el ajeno salga, sabe que es él y sin necesidad de voltear dado a que conoce como el otro abre la puerta o sus pasos.

No dice nada, no sabe que decirle. Aunque se esperaba un golpe o un largo sermón por parte del rubio por lo de sus mensajes, pero no un abrazo desde atrás. Aquello le tomo desprevenido. Así que simplemente se deja, aunque no puede evitar que es diferente a los que le da su hermana o sus padres. Simplemente se queda unos ratos ahí hasta que le suelta finalmente el ajeno.

—Me tenías preocupado —dice aquello mientras se sienta a su par sin notar los evidentes cambios del otro, aunque quizás es por el hecho de verlo sentado que no nota mayor cosa—, aunque bueno cuéntame de tus vacaciones, Sil-chan —pide mientras le ve fijamente y por fin nota un detalle diferente en el otro—, te dejaste crecer el cabello… se te ve bien —indica y ante la risa de Silver siente que le falta comentar algo.

El mayor simplemente se quita la bufanda y es que no había notado como el otro había olvidado aquello—. Nada de quejas, realmente me pregunto si estarías así todo el invierno porque de ser así supongo que no podré salir de vacaciones nuevamente —suelta aquello antes de levantarse—, ¿me invitas a pasar?

Y sólo en ese momento fue evidente para Pearl el mayor cambio del otro había crecido, y ahora por fin era más alto que él. No pudo evitar quedarse viendo un rato al otro y luego asentir—. Parece que ya no podré decir que eres más débil —murmura mientras sigue sin poder quitarse la imagen del otro estando en medio de la nieve.

* * *

Silver no era una persona emocional. Al menos no solía demostrarlo demasiado, solía preocuparse por su familia y de ahí sólo con alguien más. Pearl. Aquel niño solía hacer que se preocupará demasiado cuando menos, ya sea cuando era invierno y tenía que ver que estuviera bien cubierto o recordarle que debía comer más. No le molestaba para nada. Realmente era algo que al principio no le gustaba en parte. Aunque luego de a pocos acabo haciéndolo de buena manera.

Aunque a veces se sentía extraño pensar tanto en aquel chico porque después de todo no sabía porque lo tenía en su mente durante tanto tiempo. Ya fuera recordando sus sonrisas, sus orbes anaranjados o a veces la estúpida manera que tiene de llamarlo. Si bien antes le enojaba ahora se le hace algo que no cambiaría a por nada del mundo.

Y entonces se da cuenta. Sus mejillas se llenan de color casi de golpe mientras niega. No podía ser eso. Se rehúsa a creerlo, cae en la negación. Porque no quiere creer que le gusta Pearl. Simplemente no desea que ese fuera el caso; no quiere perder su amistad a con el otro para empezar por acabar diciéndole que le gusta y mucho menos ser rechazado. Pero entonces se da cuenta que lo está dejando de negar.

Le gusta. Le gusta. Aquel pensamiento hace eco en su mente y no puede evitar querer que no fuera cierto. Pero ahí estaba, con un debate en su cabeza y con las ganas en parte de golpear al rubio, después de todo el tenía la culpa. Si no fuera tan…

Y ahora pensaba que era atractivo. Simplemente ya no puede con todo aquello, cierra los ojos y decide que es mejor tratar de no pensar para nada en aquello o terminará golpeando al menor de la nada a la próxima que lo termine viendo. Aunque, sabe que pese a pensar en eso no lo haría porque no puede lastimarlo para nada. Nunca podría hacerlo.

Lo peor es que no puede hacer mayor cosa más que esperar que esos sentimientos sean olvidados o algo pasajero porque realmente no sabría que hacer con ellos. Quien diría que su hermana fue quien le presento a aquel chico para que tuviera un amigo y ahora, muchos años después, se diera cuenta que cayo a por ese niño que le grito.

* * *

—Casi eres un adulto —comenta Pearl mientras riega las flores como suele hacer durante las tardes—, solo unos cuantos meses más —suelta aquello sin verlo mientras se agacha para quitar una mala hierba que estaba ahí—, ¿cómo te va en la universidad? —pregunta cambiando de tema porque por alguna razón le provocaba un ligero malestar saber que el ajeno cada vez se aleja más de él, ahora casi no tenían tiempo para pasarla juntos más que en las vacaciones.

Silver simplemente ve hacía arriba—. Creo que me esta yendo bien, hay muchas materias aburridas —indica mientras suspira—, ¿y tú que tal vas en la escuela? —Ahora es su turno de preguntar, aunque ya sabe la respuesta en parte y además sabe que el ajeno acabará comentando de sus amigos… los que puede ver casi todo el año. Se sentía bastante celoso en parte, no sólo por su amistad sino por otra razón más.

Sinceramente Silver, jamás creyó que se enamoraría. Y en caso de que eso pasará nunca espero que el objeto de sus afecciones fuera el rubio. De la manera más simple, le frustraba, porque esta seguro que el ajeno ama a alguien más y eso es lo que más le duele. Y más porque no puede comprar a esa persona, la señorita Berlitz es una chica bastante agradable y sociable o al menos eso entiende por las historias del ajeno y por lo poco que la conoce. Además, cree que es ella por el simple hecho que Pearl le regalo un ramo de girasoles. Para él esa era la mayor prueba. Por ello trata de no pensar tanto en el otro porque no quiere acabar lastimado.

—Pues me va bastante bien, Platinum me ayuda a con algunas cosas —Pearl se muerde la lengua ya que sin querer iba a agregar «ya que ahora no estas cerca», pero lo reprimió no quería que el ajeno acabará creyendo que no apreciaba su compañía o algo parecido, al contrario, el ajeno era un buen amigo… aunque aquello le hace pensar. Su amistad en parte era diferente a la que tenía con los otros dos de sus amigos y no importaba cuanto tratará no encontraba mayor razón a por eso—, pero bueno, la preparatoria es un poco más cansada siento que me están matando desde ya. Seguramente en la universidad será el doble —murmura antes de voltear para ver al otro y como siempre ir a sentarse a su par—. Es un fastidió realmente que ahora sólo te pueda ver en vacaciones de verano e invierno —dice mientras suspira—, Sil-chan, vamos a hacer algo más que hablar, quiero aprovechar este verano —indica mientras se levanta—, deja que me cambie y vayamos a la plaza a hacer algo o comer —una vez dicho eso se levanto con prisa creyendo que sería de lo mejor.

Silver simplemente niega, aquel chico sigue siendo tan enérgico como hace diez años atrás. Y parece que le seguirá llamando así. En serio debería olvidarlo, pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo.

* * *

Pearl siente su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, realmente no supo que fue, pero simplemente se había despedido de Silver luego de una tarde, ¿por qué el tocarlo se sintió diferente? Aquello le hace negar, seguramente es el calor de verano el cual le afecta, así que no le da demasiadas vueltas. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación lo primero que piensa o mejor dicho planea es el día de mañana, seguramente es por el hecho que no lo había visto desde invierno y por eso se emocionaba, sí seguramente era eso.

Así que se acuesta en la cama, aunque en cuestión de segundos por su mente pasan recuerdos de la tarde, salieron al arcade, a comprar unas cosas y también comieron algo al final. Nada fuera de lo común de no ser porque está vez piensa de más en los ojos del ajeno o las risas que le logro sacar cosa que le hace sentir extraño. Es decir, siempre que le sacaba una risa al chico de ojos plateados la recordaba, pero las de esa tarde le hacían sentir un pequeño brinco en el estómago. Es diferente a otras ocasiones.

Y ahora simplemente lo excusa a con el hecho que seguro es porque el ajeno de nuevo se irá y lo verá hasta el invierno. Eso. Seguramente es eso, aunque recordar que se irá de nuevo le hace recordar que Silver para ese invierno acabará siendo por fin un adulto cosa que de nuevo le fastidia, le molesta a por alguna razón. Si el otro fuera de su edad… podrían ir a clases juntos, salir más tiempo, y besarse.

Es entonces donde se levanta de la cama. ¿Qué había sido aquel pensamiento? ¿Besarse con Silver? Nunca había pensado en ello. Y de nuevo su corazón late con fuerza. Duele. Al igual que su estómago. ¿Acaso le gustaba el pelirrojo?

No necesito una respuesta, sabía cual era la realidad. Siente su rostro sonrojar y no puede evitar abrazarse a una almohada. No esperaba darse cuenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pearl simplemente tenía sueño, no había podido dormir bien, culpa que durante toda la noche se la paso pensando en su _enamoramiento_ con el pelirrojo, aquello le había tomado más tiempo de lo que creía. Y su conclusión de la noche fue que al parecer le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo sabe y deduce que es por el hecho que cada vez el ajeno se aleja más.

Le dan ganas de golpear a Silver, por su culpa no durmió bien aquella noche y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él a sabiendas que quizás es uno de sus últimos veranos juntos al igual que posiblemente el siguiente invierno. Después de todo el otro tendrá que trabajar y vivir en un mundo de adultos… suspira mientras va directo a buscar la leche. Hubiera querido darse cuenta antes. Porque quizás al menos así hubiera podido sentirse mejor con ello.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Pearl no sabe como actuar del todo, porque no creyó que todo el mundo cambiará al estar enamorado, era como fijarse en todo lo que hacía y como le afectaba. Antes abrazaría a Silver sin nada al verlo sentado en el pórtico, pero ahora simplemente no sabe como hacerlo sin ponerse rojo o apenarse por hacerlo. Ni hablar cuando lo acababa rozando, ya sea su brazo o su mano, era de lo peor. Y agradece que no es invierno porque sabe que moriría si el ajeno le pone una de sus bufandas.

Estar enamorado es complicado, al menos el verano casi acaba, aquello le tiene dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Le duele, no lo puede negar y es que simplemente ni siquiera se atreve a decirle a Silver que lo ama. Porque cree que acabará siendo algo unilateral a más no poder, es decir el otro seguramente tiene a alguien en la universidad que le guste o algo así. Después de todo el ajeno es atractivo y eso le recuerda cuando el otro era bajo. Aun puede remembrar a la perfección que aposto que sería más alto que él, cosa que jamás paso, y él ajeno le molestó un tiempo. Aquellas memorias eran tan lejanas y cercanas.

Lo peor es que no sabe porque, pero es como si siempre hubiera estado enamorado porque cada recuerdo le hace emerger ese sentimiento, es como un total malestar. Estar enamorado se siente tan bien y a la vez tan mal, simplemente no sabe como hay personas que lo comparan a sensaciones como mariposas, él lo siente como si hubiera miles de abejas atacándole.

* * *

—Te veré en invierno. Y no hagas esa cara prometo escribirte —dice antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza—, espero no te metas en problemas.

—¡Deja de tratarme como un niño, Silver! —Aquello lo suelta casi gritando y es que es obvio que no le gusta, y mucho menos por la obvia razón. Siente que el ajeno sólo le ve como un crio cosa que no le hace gracia—, no me meteré en problemas —y al ver como le ve el ajeno simplemente sabe que alzo demasiado la voz—; yo… lo siento, estoy molesto —admite aquello, pero no le dirá la razón, trata de calmarse un poco antes de verle un rato—. Tú también no te metas en problemas o no te abriré la puerta en invierno.

Silver simplemente niega—. Descuida si quieres te mostraré mis notas cuando acabé el semestre para que notes que no me metí en problemas en la universidad. El rubio tan sólo frunció el ceño realmente el otro era un fastidió cuando se ponía de aquel modo, y aun así le gustaba, el amor es demasiado complicado cuando menos.

* * *

Los meses no podían ser más lentos, o al menos eso cree Pearl, simplemente no puede evitar pensar que es una tortura. Al menos Silver esta cumpliendo su promesa, ya que todos los días le envía mensajes ya sea contándole de lo que hace o debe hacer. Simplemente aquello hacía que se diera cuenta que el ajeno realmente tenía toda una vida de un universitario y eso le frustraba. Tan inalcanzable… al menos las vacaciones de invierno estaban a unos cuantos días, y podría verlo, sentir que es alcanzable. Suelta una risa mientras piensa que verá al otro. Quizás fuera un amor unilateral, pero mientras pudiera conservaría esos sentimientos que tiene por el otro.

Aunque de pronto no sabe porque le empieza a doler el pecho. Se levanto de su escritorio dejando su ensayo de lado, aunque luego ese dolor se transforma en algo más. Trata de ir al baño y no sabe que es. Sofocante. Así lo siente, es como una obstrucción en su garganta. Siente todo dar vueltas y tan sólo debe abrir la boca para sentir un liquido escurrirse y algo más. ¿Algo que comió le cayó mal?

Aunque tan sólo le basta ver al suelo. Esta lleno de sangre, pero eso no es lo que más le preocupa. No es sólo ello. Hay varios pétalos rojos en el suelo. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No podía pasar aquello. ¡Debía ser un sueño!

Su cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas y no sabe como acaba en el piso, siente sus lagrimas correr, ¿por qué él? Sabía que era imposible lo que sentía… y no hay mayor prueba que aquello. Está enfermo, y por su mente pasan varios recuerdos, pero más el cual explica aquellos pétalos de violeta que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubieran parecido hermosos.

Eran su flor favorita. De su amor no correspondido. _Sil-chan._

* * *

Trata de acostumbrarse a la sensación de asfixia. Simplemente es de lo peor pensar en ella, siente como de a pocos la garganta se le llena con un sabor metálico combinado a un sabor propio de las violetas. Aquello le desespera de muchas maneras sobre todo porque no puede hacer nada más que ir al baño más cercano y sacarlas a menos que quiera morir.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía prefería morir a cualquier otra cosa. Por la única razón que cada vez que siente aquello recuerda a quien le hace sentir eso. Quizás sólo es por pensar en sus risas bajas, o recordar esos ojos que cada vez ama más. Dicen que cuando estas al borde de la muerte te das cuenta de las cosas que más importan en la vida, quizás por eso ahora no puede dejar de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Silver hace a por él y eso sólo hace que sienta que sus sentimientos son cada vez más grandes. Y está seguro de que a medida que crecen sus sentimientos también lo hace aquella flor que invade su cuerpo.

Tan sólo ha pasado un día y ya tiene una respuesta a aquello. Debió odiar a Silver la primera vez que le corrigió con un girasol, porque ahora no podrá hacerlo, al contrario, lo ama tanto que esta muriendo y sabe que pese a todo esos sentimientos seguirán creciendo cada vez más.

* * *

Se ha acostumbrado. Lleva unos cuantos días a con aquella maldita enfermedad. No le ha dicho nada a sus padres, no diría nada, porque saben que dirían aquellos. Que debería someterse a la cirugía, ese sería su pensamiento, pero tan sólo saber que olvidaría a Silver… tan sólo pensarlo hacía que sintiera las flores contra su garganta, y no sabe si es sólo una sensación o si realmente se están acumulando. No quiere olvidarlo. Después de todo más allá de ser su amor no correspondido es su amigo.

Agradece estar en su habitación porque le quedaba cerca el baño, de nuevo varios pétalos salen. Simplemente vuelve a sentir lágrimas, realmente estaba sufriendo por amor, por él. Y todo fuera por no acabar olvidándolo, es demasiado estúpido porque cualquiera seguramente iría a la opción donde puede acabar viviendo una vida normal sin flores creciendo en sus pulmones. Pero él está ahí, sufriendo a por el otro que simplemente le ha de ver como un amigo. No puede evitar sentir lastima por sí mismo. Está siendo demasiado egoísta en definitiva queriendo conservar esos sentimientos al otro pese a que le hagan demasiado daño. Trata de no pensar en eso mientras tira de la cadena del excusado. Siente como sus pulmones se llenan de aire y no puede evitar querer ir a la cama. No quiere esperar al otro pese a saber que llegaría en poco tiempo, simplemente le hace arder el pecho. Es mejor no pensar en el otro. Sencillamente no desea hacerlo y a la vez recuerda esos ojos plateados.

Y no sabe si es su cabeza la que anda mal como para hacer analogías o tan sólo esta odiando al otro por no amarle. Porque recordó como en clase de química como han hablado del mercurio siendo venenoso, y ese color él lo ve en los ojos del otro. Su veneno. Lo que le terminará matando.

A como pudo acabo yendo a la cama, se sentía cansado luego de expulsar tantas flores, ni hablar de la sangre. Así que sencillamente se quedo en cama. Se estaba quedando dormido de no ser porque sus ojos divagaron y acabaron viendo aquella flor que tiene cerca de la venta. Tanto amaba las flores que se le hace irónico estar muriendo por una, parece que si no hay salida acabará como ese girasol, marchitándose en un invierno. La única diferencia es que aquella planta podrá ver un verano más, él seguramente no.

Se queda a con aquel pensamiento mientras cierra los ojos. Se queda dormido en cuestión de nada, después de todo estaba demasiado cansado como para cualquier otra cosa. Y aunque durmiera, sin saberlo sus sueños son atormentados a por aquel pelirrojo, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, las platicas sobre cualquier cosa. Realmente ni durmiendo era libre de él o esa maldición porque despertó por culpa de la sensación de asfixia. Tan sólo le bastaba pensar en aquel como para saber que podría acabar muriendo en cuestión de nada.

De nuevo un viaje al baño, aunque no alcanza. Simplemente no sabía que pensar, no había manera en que dejará de pensar en aquel. Vuelve a odiar todo lo que los separa. Lo detesta. Si tan sólo hubiera la mínima oportunidad se arriesgaría a decirle todo lo que siente e ilusionarse. Porque cada sueño que pudo tener es destruido uno a uno con pétalos de violetas blancas manchados de carmesí.

Simplemente siente doler su pecho, y no sabe si las raíces se están extendiendo demasiado rápido o si es su corazón cada vez rompiéndose más—. ¿Por qué no me amas? —pregunta al aire mientras se siente desfallecer de nuevo. Debería no pensar más en el otro o acabarán más de aquellos llenando el suelo, debería limpiar aquello antes de que alguien se de cuenta. No quiere que le digan lo lógico, no quiere escuchar razones. Después de todo su corazón no necesita nada y cree que de a pocos está perdiendo la sanidad.

Cuando acaba de limpiar con lo que tenía en el cuarto de baño simplemente se levanta, iría al menos por agua, simplemente siente la garganta de lo peor en esos momentos. Y bajando las gradas se topa a con el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar retroceder. Sabe que seguramente al otro le abrió su madre. No sabía como reaccionar. Era más diferente a saber que el otro le gustaba porque sabía que lo más mínimo le haría sufrir. Quiere alejarse, huir, simplemente no quiere estar cerca del otro—. Sil-chan —murmura mientras retrocede otro paso.

El mayor simplemente alzo una ceja, Pearl estaba actuando extraño, pero antes que pudiera decir algo puede ver como el ajeno se aleja y aquello en parte le preocupa. Y cuando el ajeno le empuja a un lado para salir corriendo de ahí no sabe como reaccionar. Tardo cinco segundos antes de empezar ir tras el chico. Algo estaba mal. Lo sentía.

Y no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo. Porque se había quedado ahí, en el pórtico, vomitando. O al menos eso cree hasta que nota aquel liquido rojo y luego las flores. No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba. No sabe como reaccionar jamás había visto aquello, tan sólo a escuchado y sabe que eso significa que alguien no corresponde a los sentimientos del ajeno. Le duele. Es como sentir una puñalada directa en el pecho. Simplemente no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarlo sin importar si acababa lleno de sangre o de flores. Quería cuidarlo, protegerlo. Amarlo. No sabe quien esta lastimando al otro y por eso simplemente le abraza. Si tan sólo fuera él. Si tan sólo fuera él.

—Sil… —un débil quejido sale de los labios del menor el cual es acallado. El pelirrojo no quería que el otro desfallecerá ahí, que muriera, pero al escucharlo y como no le acaba de llamar siente lagrimas bajando por su rostro. Y no puede evitar besarlo, lo besa, no quiere perderlo. Odia a quien sea que lo este haciendo sufrir, y más por el hecho que el menor parece amarle tanto como para no pensar en la cirugía.

Si tan sólo fuera él.

Si tan sólo su amor fuera suficiente, si le alcanzará, si pudiera darle vida.

Retira sus labios de sobre el ajeno. Se esta aprovechando del otro, es un idiota, ni siquiera pudo protegerlo o cuidarlo como quería—. Te amo —murmura mientras cierra los ojos. No quería pensar lo peor. No quería abrir los ojos, porque no sentía pulso, no sintió nada. Y su peor temor podía tenerlo en brazos.

—Sil… —un débil murmuro. Casi inaudible, Pearl, simplemente siente el aire llenar sus pulmones, y quiere llorar, pero esta vez porque los sentimientos del otro le han alcanzado.

* * *

—Puedes vivir conmigo —comenta Silver mientras Pearl se cubría con la manta—, no me molestaría tener que dejarte a clases antes de que tenga que ir a trabajar —indica mientras sostiene la mano del otro. Estaban en una habitación de hospital, después de todo si bien aquella enfermedad ya no estaba en el sistema respiratorio del ajeno había perdido bastante sangre.

Pearl simplemente no sabe que responder. La idea aquella le apenaba, vivir con Silver, era algo que no sabía como tomar del todo. Aunque sabe que se opondrá, si bien no estaba del todo consciente sólo le bastaba ver el moretón que tenía el ajeno en su rostro, sabe que su padre exagero, después de todo el pelirrojo no tenía culpa de nada. Pero al otro no parecía molestarle—. No me dejarán.

—No quiero dejarte sólo… no de nuevo —indica mientras aprieta la mano del otro teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo—, Pearl, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? —pregunta mientras acaricia la pálida mano del otro, aunque la respuesta es obvia y niega, era un idiota por preguntar aquello—, bueno… no importa, no sabes que tan preocupado me tenías.

Escuchar tantas palabras de preocupación le daban ganas de cubrirse más, estaba acostumbrado a ellas en cierta medida, pero tantas eran simplemente asfixiantes de alguna manera y aun así se sentía tan bien sin importar que no le dejarán respirar del todo—. Si convences a mi padre…

* * *

Pearl amaba las flores, simplemente eso no es un secreto y prueba de aquello eran algunas macetas que habían esparcidas en todo el apartamento. Se tomaba su tiempo durante las tardes en regarlas y como de costumbre dejaba la pequeña, donde estaba un girasol, de último. No había manera en que no le pudiera más cuidado a aquella. Y una vez acaba simplemente sonríe. Realmente ya estaba tomando costumbre a realizar aquello pese a que el principió se le hizo una rutina diferente a la que tenía antes.

Ahora no se embarraba con lodo o mucho menos acababa quemado por pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, definitivamente era diferente, pero seguía siendo la tarea que más le gustaba en parte. Así que por ello al acabar va directo al sofá de la sala para sentarse a la par de cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba leyendo alguna cosa de su trabajo—. Sil-chan, me prometiste ayudarme con la tarea —indica mientras se pega al brazo del otro—, debes hacerte responsable.

Silver simplemente cierra el libro—. Claro, no me queda de otro, aunque, lo dices como si nunca me hiciera responsable —una vez dicho aquello le da un beso corto en los labios—; así que vamos, así luego puedo robarte más besos —dice aquello mientras se levanta queriendo que el ajeno se apresure en parte.


End file.
